


Favoritismo

by libelulacolorida



Category: The Dragon Prince (Cartoon)
Genre: Ezran não entende pq a população está com medo dele, Gen, King Ezran (The Dragon Prince), Loss of Powers, Loss of Trust, Murder, No Romance, Past Character Death, Post-Canon, Rebellion, To Be Edited
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-26
Updated: 2020-09-26
Packaged: 2021-03-08 03:20:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,138
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26668864
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/libelulacolorida/pseuds/libelulacolorida
Summary: Ele não sabia, mas já havia escolhido um lado.
Relationships: Claudia & Viren (The Dragon Prince)





	Favoritismo

Porque, porque continuava tendo guerra?

Ezran não entendia era rei havia dito que agora eram amigos com Xadia, mas os katopolianos não aceitaram muitos ainda lamentavam a morte de seus parentes no confronto guiado por Viren. 

Isto é até eles descobrirem que a realeza havia também participado do massacre. A multidão cercou o castelo gritando palavrões, muitos dos guardas reais fingiam não ver o que aconteciam. 

Afinal grande parcela deles haviam considerado traição o que Ezran fizera, sabiam que poderiam também ter sido mortos caso estivessem a força na batalha e tinham parentes e amigos que haviam sido assassinados pela amizade de Xadia.

Não era isso que Ezra queria, havia devolvido Zim a sua mãe não era para ter nenhum raiva mais entre os reinos humanos e elficos.

Rayla ainda tentava se reconectar com sua casa, mas ainda estava banida de lá e ela achava que Viren ainda estava vivo pronto para aprontar mais alguma coisa, talvez por ser elfa ela não entendesse que humanos caindo daquela altura morriam.

Humanos levando rajada de fogo também morriam. — Sua consciência lhe disse se sentia culpado ao ver aqueles parentes dos soldados que foram mortos por dragões com sua ajuda.

Mas a culpa era de Viren não era? Porque ele quisera matar Zim e se nunca o tivesse sequestrado não estariam tendo essa guerra.

Apoli e Corvos estavam do seu lado, mas ainda assim a população não parecia feliz não as agradava que ele estivesse tendo amizade com Xadia ainda mais depois de uma invasão de alguns elfos desconhecidos.

...

Enquanto cortava a palma da mão, Viren ainda não tinha certeza do que aconteceria, provavelmente estava se colocando em perigo, mas a curiosidade o atiçava. O elfo do outro lado do espelho, estava em uma prisão que o próprio não sabia a localização. Viren tinha um pé atrás com esse elfo, Aaravos ainda mais por todos os registros que encontravam sobre ele desapareceram e Aaravos não dava nenhum sinal de querer ajudá-lo no mistério.

Tempos depois quando o próprio Viren havia sido preso o elfo agora tinha força de fazer uma aparição que ninguém mais ver.

No fundo de sua mente Viren se questiona se não vai acabar perdendo seu corpo pra esse elfo estranho.

...

A queda de seu poder foi um baque enorme para Viren, tivera até que voltar da morte lhe explicou Cláudia o cabelo agora metade branco.

Seu peito doía o coração bombeava seu sangue com força. 

O que tinha feito? — Sua filha sofrera um trauma mental enorme, remendando seu corpo e o buscando de volta.

De vez em quando Viren a via lhe lançando olhares preocupados como que esperando que ele caísse duro a qualquer momento. Viren se sentia fraco, mas não a ponto de desfalecer ou morrer de novo como a moça temia se levantou com as pernas um pouco bambas se apoiando nas paredes da caverna.

Aaravos estava ainda naquele casulo, aliás o inseto de Aaravos, mas não tinha mais a aparição do elfo lhe pastorando. Viren se sentia confuso e desnorteado.

O que faria agora? Era um traidor de Katopilis e levara sua filha junto para a deserção o rei Ezra talvez fosse gentil em poupá- la, mas Viren não achava que os elfos deixariam qualquer um sobreviver e prisão para eles seriam consideradas medidas bastantes leves. Viren se permitiu sofrer e lamentar por um tempo por sua cidade, que havia tantos anos protegido e ajudado. Mas ninguém lhe escutava, viviam em um contos de fadas todos pareciam imersos com a cabeça num monte de lama para não enxergarem a aproximação de elfos e dragões. Pareciam ter esquecido do que as criaturas mágicas eram capazes.

Todos eram uns tolos e os outros reinos também. A rainha Aanya não queria entrar em guerra, mas no fim até matar gente, matou para alguém que parecia ser tão pacifista a hipocrisia era clara.

— O que a gente vai fazer agora? — Cláudia perguntou, Viren não sabia. Sua vida se resumia a ser mago de katopolis, mas havia sido deposto.

— Seguir em frente, esperamos Aaravos sair do casulo e então podemos pensar em algum plano mais importante do que só sobreviver.

— Mas pai, eu não sei... Soren — Ela fechou as mãos em punhos quando disse o nome do irmão. — Soren, nos abandonou, perdemos nossa casa.

Viren respirou fundo e flexionou seus dedos estranhamente estavam ainda doloridos da queda. Caira de bruços, será?

— Eu sei,Claudia, mas agora é momento de recomeçar de nós reunirmos nos fortalecermos e pensar em um plano futuro.

— Pai, a gente deve sair daqui, deixe esse seu inseto para trás, você adota outro mais tarde um menor e que não cresça na velocidade desse monstro aí.

— Nós não podemos abandoná-lo! — Viren disse um pouco até mais severo que gostaria, suavizou a voz e completou. — Esse inseto não é uma simples lagarta, Cláudia.

— Ele se transformar em uma borboleta agora não faz a menor diferença!

— Não era o que exatamente eu estava querendo dizer, minha filha.

Cláudia suspirou como se tivesse perdido a vontade de brigar.

— Tudo bem, só não vamos demorar muito por favor.

...

Sua magia o tinha abandonado, Viren se sentia vazio e inútil sem ela, Cláudia o observava com olhos preocupados e horrorizados apenas outro mago saberia a dor que era perder seus poderes. Para se distrair tanto de sua tristeza pela magia quanto curiosidade e um pouco de medo que tinha pelo casulo de Aaravos foi ensinar alguns feitiços importantes para Cláudia que havia avançado tanto em um espaço de tempo tão curto. 

...

Alguns dias depois chegou a notícia que Katopolis estava em guerra alguma coisa a ver com invasão de acordo com os poucos boato que Viren conseguia captar.

— Espero que eles queimem. — Cláudia disse o lábios virados para baixo em uma clara aparência de raiva.

Viren também tinha um pouco desse pensamento para a cidade, mas por outro lado se lembrava do trabalho que colocaram mais Harrow aquele reino nos eixos só para então assim que caísse o poder nas mãos do príncipe herdeiro tudo fosse por água abaixo. Uma criança que nunca vira o que os elfos e dragões eram capazes não teria ideia de como se proteger e a cidade de qualquer ameaça. Viren não queria ir para a guerra a toa queria que a humanidade tivesse sua terra de volta uma terra que era fértil e diferente de onde os humanos foram obrigados a se instalar e os seres mágicos ainda exigiam que eles não usassem magia negra como idiotas e ficassem a mercê dos elfos que tratavam os humanos pior que insetos, até porque eles lamentavam a morte de qualquer inseto mágico para a mágia negra, mas eles não eram vegetarianos e nem ligavam de matar humanos na menor oportunidade sendo na calada da noite ou queimados com suas mágias tão benfeitoras.

Katopolis logo não existiria mais.


End file.
